


Ruination

by somihomie



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somihomie/pseuds/somihomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot of the thoughts behind a villain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruination

_What motivates me?_

_Thoughts. Inner fears and memories. Deepest secrets, seeping to the surface. Recurring thoughts of trauma._

_As the cliché villainous character would say, world domination._

_I’m the ticket to a gateway between here to there. There is no more here. Here is just a wasteland of boring pain and sorrow. The dead, silent kind. But there? There, there is so much potential. Those humans will crumble beneath the overwhelming pressure of fear and helplessness. The notion of fear is greater than the fear itself, but humans are too weak to overcome it. Perfect, easy prey for me to handle._

_I’ve been hitting a few bumps on my path to being allowed physical form to the there as of late, but it’s nothing to stress over. I’m always ten steps ahead of everything. I’m a genius, I know and have all the tricks up my sleeves, even though I don’t wear sleeves._

_I get what I want, one way or another._

_It’s just a matter of time before I get it._

He trailed a fingertip over the translucent picturesque of his greatest obstacle at the moment. Dipper Pines.

He was smiling with his small circle of family members, and the weird fat one. His mouth was moving, communicating something to the others, and then they all started laughing. And then everything froze.

The black digit moved in a counterclockwise motion, and the video moved backwards in a fast motion, before starting all over again.

Again.

And again. And again.

And again.

Over. And over. And over.

And over again.

_Soon._


End file.
